


After all these years

by neela



Series: MC fanvids [3]
Category: Murder Call (TV)
Genre: Arguments, F/M, Fanvids, Friendship/Love, Gen, Implied Relationships, Internal Conflict, Memories, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27028810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neela/pseuds/neela
Summary: "Oh these times are hard! Yeah, they're making us crazy. Don't give up on me, baby."
Relationships: Tessa Vance & Steve Hayden, Tessa Vance/Steve Hayden
Series: MC fanvids [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972582





	After all these years




End file.
